


Headspace

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blankets, Bullying, Cuddles, Detention, Disney Movies, Irondad, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stressed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Cuddles, caregiver tony stark, little peter parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter has a bad day at school which leads to him slipping into his little headspace.Tony is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: One Word Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	Headspace

Peter sighed heavily as the elevator took him up to the common floor.  
Today school had been pretty brutal. Not only had Peter woken up with a headache and taken fall in gym, but Brad had taken it upon himself to trip Peter in the cafeteria. This caused Peter's hoodie to get covered in food and humiliation to sweep through him. Ned had come to the rescue and leant him his spare hoodie, Mj had ripped into Brad and his boyfriend Harry had been there with hugs and kisses to make it all a little better. Then he'd had to serve detention after realising too late he'd forgotten some homework.  
The teen had been holding the tears in and teetering on the edge of little space since lunch, and now he was home all Peter wanted to do was become little so he could cry.

The elevator opened bringing Peter back to reality, thanking Friday before heading to his room. After using the bathroom Peter pulled on a Spider-Man pull-up and grabbed his pacifier.  
"Peter," Friday said softly, making the teen jump a little, "Boss is asking for your presence in the kitchen."  
Peter gave a small whine as he blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"I'll be right there," he told the AI, voice wobbling.  
With a sigh the teen pulled on his joggers and swapped Ned's hoodie for the one he'd stolen from Harry, the lingering smell of his boyfriends shampoo always made him feel better, before heading for the kitchen.

When Peter got there Tony was looking through the cupboards, turning to Peter with a smile when he found what he was looking for.  
"Hey kiddo, how does Mac and cheese sound?" He asked with a warm smile.  
Peter opened his mouth to answer but a sob escaped instead, causing Tony's face to fall as he walked over to him.  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, gently cupping the teens cheeks. Peter just kept sobbing and that's when Tony noticed his pacifier.  
The kid was slipping into his little headspace.  
"Did you have a bad day baby?" Tony cooed, heart shattering when Peter nodded.  
Without a word he lifted the boy into his arms and rocked him gently as he sobbed.  
"It's okay baby, let it all out. It's okay, Daddy's got you, you're alright," Tony cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the teens head.

After a few minutes Peter's cries died down to hiccups and Tony shifted him onto his hip, Peter's head resting on his shoulder. The man gently took the pacifier Peter was holding and washed it before putting it in the teens mouth.  
"Did you have a bad day bambino?" Tony asked again, gently drying his little ones face.  
Peter nodded with a sniff and hid his face in his Dad's neck.  
"It's okay," Tony reassured him, "how about we have some food then we can cuddle up and watch Disney movies, sound good?" Tony asked, smiling when his little one nodded.  
With that he got to work making the Mac and cheese, talking to Peter while he did and making him giggle.

"There's that smile," Tony cooed, chuckling when Peter shyly hid his face, "okay baby Daddy's gonna put you down so I can put the food on plates okay?"  
At Peter’s nod Tony placed him in a chair and sorted the food. He put food on a plate for himself and Peter, putting his in the microwave for later before sitting next to Peter to feed him. The kid may be two to three in little space but was messy if he fed himself. Not that Tony minded, he enjoyed feeding the kid. The domesticity of it all made warmth bloom in Tony's chest.  
When Peter was done with his food Tony filled a sippy cup of juice and warmed up his own food.

"Daddy?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah baby?" Tony answered, pouring himself a drink.  
"We watch Stitch please?"  
Tony practically melted at Peters question, the kids eyes wide and full of innocence.  
"Of course baby," the man smiled, earning one in response.  
The microwave pinged and Tony grabbed his plate, a fork and his drink in one hand before scooping Peter up with his free arm.  
Tony walked to the living room and set his little down on the couch before sitting next to him.  
"Hey Fri play Lilo and Stitch please," the man requested as he began eating.  
"You got it boss," the AI replied, dimming the lights slightly and playing the movie. Tony smiled when he felt Peter cuddle into his side, wrapping his arm around the teen once he was finished eating.

As the movie went on Tony felt Peter slowly become a deadweight against his side, the man’s hand running through the teens brown curls and gently pulling out the tangles.  
He knew he’d have to talk to Peter about what happened when the kid was back in his big headspace, otherwise it would build up and only get worse. But right now Tony was content to just let the little one sleep.  
Once the movie was over and Tony wiped away his tears, hey it was an emotional ending, he gently lifted Peter into his arms and carried him to his room.  
The man gently tucked the teen in, plugged in his nightlight and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“Night, night Spider-babe,” Tony whispered with a smile, turning off the light and gently closing the door behind him. 

The next morning Peter woke up in his normal headspace and felt loads better. Now he just had to change and tell Tony what had gotten him so upset yesterday. With that thought in mind the teen headed for the bathroom to change.  
Peter walked into the kitchen just as Tony was putting a plate of pancakes on the table.  
“Morning kiddo,” Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around Peter as the teen hugged him, “hey bub you okay?”  
“Thank you for yesterday,” Peter mumbled into his chest.  
“Anytime bambino,” Tony reassured, squeezing the teen briefly, “wanna talk about what got you so upset yesterday?”  
Peter didn’t move from Tony’s arms as he told him, it felt safer that way as though nothing could get him. 

Tony wiped away the teens stray tears and promised he’d speak to the principle on Monday, and tonight Peter’s friends could stay over and hide in a blanket fort with him. Peter agreed and thanked him before they ate their breakfast and Tony dropped him off at school. The man watched with a smile as the teen ran up to his friends, kissing his boyfriend before they headed into school. 

That night Tony found four teens cuddled up and fast asleep inside a blanket fort. If he took and saved a photo, well that was no-one’s business but his own.


End file.
